Her Normal Life
by starlightbookworm
Summary: Amber thinks her life is normal well as normal as it can get with no parents , untill she finds herself inside her favorate Manga Vampire knight and discovers secrets that will change her life forever.OC\ZERO/OC AIDOU/OC characters may be OOC
1. into a new world

_Hey hope you like the story and the more revews the faster I will update._

_Disclaimer – I DO NOT own any Vampire knight people but I DO own Amber and Rosie and Ren and Jack._

_Starlightookworm :)_

**Into a new world:**

**Amber pov**

"Amber are you coming"? asked my best friend

"_Yes Ren I am just hold on a sec" _I replied as I scanned my small cosy room then I grabbed my coat then ran to meet my slightly annoyed friend. As I walked up to her I say bye to Rosie my foster mother you see my parents both died when I was little so I live with Rosie and Jake Jacobson now.

"Are you ready now?" Ren asks

"Yep" I said bouncing up and down ,you see Ren and I are going to a Vampire Knight Convention so Ren is dressed up as Yuki and I am dressed up as Rima.

Time skip ... at the convention

As Ren and I walk around the crowded room filled with Zeros, and Ruka's and Yuki's, we walked past a booth when I hear

"Look at this Amber it's a shiki poster!" Ren says happily I rolled my eyes

"if you like it then get it staring at it won't do much" I said in a monotone voice as I ate some poky

. "Have some fun 'Rima you are starting to become Rima I swear' "Ren says smiling like crazy as she buys the poster of shiki.

"I will cheer up as soon as we get to the Zero and Aidou section" ( those are my fav people)I reply then I start walking away toward the Zero section.

As I get to a booth a man comes up to me and looks at me "would you like to meet the Vampire knight people for real?" I look at him like he was gone insane he looked around 30 with dark brown hair and blue eyes

"I Well I ummm I guess so" I manage to say

"Great follow we miss" he says and starts walking away. I look around for Ren but can't find her so I follow the man ok I know what you are thinking why are you going with a total stranger? Well for one I am bored and what could happen at a Vampire knight convention?

The Man goes to a door and opens it " just inside here"

"Ok" I say and go into the small room the door locks behind me and I can't see anything

"Hello?" I ask into the darkness then out of nowhere there is a flash of light and then I remember seeing a person with blond hair before everything goes black.

**Aidou's pov**

I was walking trying to get my mind off of my last beating because I drank from Yuki again ( I am sorry her blood is gooood) when I see a faint form of a girl with blond hair and blue eyes then the form grows stronger. I blink I must be seeing things I think to myself but then I see the Girl fall and it looks like she is passed out. I rush over to her and looks at her she is wearing clothes kind of like rima's and her hair is in pigtails. She doesn't look like she goes to the school because I have never seen her before in the crowd of fan girls or in the night class. I bend down and pick her up and start toward the hospital wing. Thinking the whole way who is this girl?


	2. cross academy

_Hey everyone here's another chapter_

_Disclaimer- I still don't own vampire knight_

**Cross academy**

**Amber's pov**

Darkness that is all I saw but faintly I heard some voices that sounded like guys

"Who do you think she is?" one of the voices asked

"I don't know I wonder why she was laying in the middle of the woods?" the other said. I struggled to overcome the dark abyss that was holding me captive, slowly I began to win and opened my eyes a little.

" I think she is waking up" the first voice said I opened eyes and briefly saw two boys standing over me one with blond hair and one with orange both looked familiar then I shut my eyes again because the light was too much.

"Where am I?" I asked

" oh so sleeping beauty finally woke up" the blond haired one joked

" hanabusa be nice" the orange haired one says then he turns to me and says " you are at cross academy". I gasp now realizing why they look familiar I was in vampire knight.

**Aidou's pov**

Kain and I were talking about the girl lying in front of us when we heard her stir

"I think she is waking up" Kain says and I see her eyes flicker open then close again.

"Were am I?" her faint voice barely hear able asks I want to see if I can make her smile so I say " so sleeping beauty finally woke up"

Kain looks at me then says "hanabusa be nice"

"I was being nice" I mumble to myself Kain didn't hear. He turned to the girl

"You are at cross academy" she looks at us like she is just seeing us then gasps

"C cross a academy? She stutters her face going paler and I can't help but think that I know her from somewhere

. "So does sleeping beauty have a name?" I ask.

She blushes and then says" Amber that's my name" Amber that's weird that's my dead sister's name Kain seems to think the same thing because he looks at me.

" So Amber says it is unfair that you know my name but I am in the dark about yours" Kain then turns to face Amber

"my name is Kain and this is my cousin Aidou"

"Now that the whole name thing is cleared up can you tell us why you are here?" I asked

**Amber's pov**

" well you see I am with my friend at this convection and then this weird man made me go in this room then next thing I know I am here" I explain to Kain and Aidou they look at each other then ask

" what did the man look like Amber?"

"Umm" I try to think "brown hair mid 30s and blue eyes. "

Aidou looks at Kain and whispers something to him.

They both look at me then finally say "well we have to go met our dorm president but we will walk you to the chairman's office" I was disappointed to see them go I mean I LOVED Aidou and Kain was really nice.

"Ok" I said. They motioned for me to follow them so I got up and followed them to were the chairman was waiting.

What will happen next does Aidou know Amber? What will the chairman tell Amber well I am not going to tell you ( I know I am evil) remember the more reviews the faster updates ,3 reviews and the next update will be up by late tomorrow and 2 reviews update will be up by Friday and 1 review update will be up by Saturday.

Thanks

Starlightbookworm


	3. head master cross

Hey all my readers here's another chapter and sorry if there is any grammar/spelling errors if so let me know and I will change it as soon as I can.

Declaimer – if I say I own Vampire knight does that mean that I do... sadly no so sorry but i do not own vampire knight.

Starlightbookworm

Headmaster Cross

Amber's pov

I followed Kain and Aidou to where the headmaster was waiting to talk with me and let me tell you I was nervous I mean he was known as the' vampire without fangs!'

When we arrived at the wooden door Kain turned to me "the headmaster is just in there we will see you later ok?" he said. I looked at Aidou and smiled he returned the smile and then

I said "ok see you later" then with one look at the retreating figures I opened the door. The headmaster was sitting at his desk and he looked like he did in the manga as I entered he looked up and smiled

"so you must be Amber-Chan, can you tell me how you got here" I repeated the story to him and he looked at me and smiled "well" he said getting up "since we don't know how to get you home you will be enrolling at the school with my darling daughter Yuki and son Zero" he said coming up to be beaming and hugging me. I stared at him as then pushed him off

"Ok" I said "where are Yuki and Zero"? And almost as if planed Zero and Yuki can in and as soon as Zero came in and saw me he reached for his gun and pointed it at me. I stared in shock why would he be pointing his gun at me?

Zero's pov

Yuki and I were walking to the chairman's office to meet a new girl and when we walked inside I saw. She and she smelled like a vampire! Chairman didn't say she was a vampire! I thought to myself and I grabbed my gun and pointed it at her. She just stood there then the chairman stood up and looked at me'

"Zero put the gun away" he said I looked at him and he gave me a looks that said we will talk about this later great I thought to myself.

"Sorry about that Amber-Chan this is Zero and yuki, Yuki show amber-Chan her room"

Yuki nodded then looked at Amber "comes amber-Chan" and then Amber with one last look at me followed yuki out of the room.

When they were gone I calmly said "why did she smell like a vampire?"

"Oh so is that is why you pointed your vampire gun at her?" chairman said looking at me kindly "well it might have been because she has been with Kain and Aidou all day?" That explains it I guess I think to myself but I don't really believe it.

"I better go" I say as I get ready to leave

"Ok Bye" chairman says waving and smiling. I swear that man has way too much energy I think as I leave the room.

Aidou pov

Kain and I walked to Kanames room to talk to him something about Amber was really familiar almost like I knew her somehow like she was my sister. I mean she looked like Amber would have and she had the same name also Amber died but we never found the body so really she could still be alive.

We walked to kaname's door and he opened it "what is it"

" sorry Kaname-sama but we need to talk to you" he looked at me then at Kain who nodded. " fine come in" Kaname said and let us into his room

" so what is it?" he asks looking at me

" well you see there is this new girl and I think she might be my sister" I said all in one breath Kain and kaname look at me like I have gone insane.

"It's true she looks the same has the same name and did we ever find Ambers body?" I asked they both looked at each other then back at me

"ok so if this is it then why is she human?" I thought

"Maybe mother and father did something that night that 'he' attacked" and she disappeared I said. Kaname looked at me he looked like he was deep in thought then said

"It is possible well we will keep a eye on her"

"Thank you Kaname-sama" I said

"Is that all?" he asked

"Yes"I said

"Ok then leave "Kaname said. I turned and left the room thinking is she really my little sister?

Amber's pov

Yuki lead me to one of the guest rooms "you will stay here until a room opens up is that ok Amber-Chan?" she said smiling

"Yep" I said and I turned and hugged her " thanks Yuki and call me Amber the Chan thing is a little weird" she nods ok and smiles

"I hope we will be friends Amber- ch.. Amber and sorry about Zero he can over react sometimes"

"That is ok" I said and I walked into my room eager to get some sleep "good night Yuki"

"good night Amber". That night I got into some pjs that Yuki had brought me it was a blue silk nightgown not my first choice but hey no complaining. I looked out the window and thought I hope I don't change the story plot to much. Then I walked over to the bed and fell into a deep and restless sleep.

Hope you all liked it I will update soon review please and thank you.

starlightbookworm


	4. The dream

Hey everyone hope you like the story I am getting alittle writters block so if you have ideas for the story let me know.

Diclaimer I really hate disclaimers but once agian I do know own vampire knight.

The dream

**Ambers pov**

**Dream**

" _Mother whats wrong ,?" a little girl that looks like me asks the mother looks sadly at the conserned little girl _

_" Amber you are no longer safe here"._

_The girl looks at her mother__ " why mama is that person still after me?" the Mother shakes her head yes then all of a sudden there is a loud BANG. The little girls head turns around then her little voice whispers " I smell daddys blood mommy what's going on?" _

_the mother looks at her little girl then sadly says " Amber I am going to take you to a place were those stupid vampire hunters wont find you ok?"_

_the girl looks then says " will onii sama be coming? _

_Then as if on que Hanabusha walks in " what is going on mother?"_

_" Amber is in danger and i am taking her away to were they wont find her. _

_The boy looks confused " why?" _

_" because" The mother expains " there is this saying that a daughter of the Aidous will either win the war agianst the vampire hunters or take the hunters side and take out the vampires"._

_Aidou looks then says " do you think it is Amber?"_

_"yes I do" the mother replys_

_Adiou thinks for a moment then says " where are you taking her?"_

_With sadness filling her voice the mother replys " I can not tell you for then you might go looking but i can tell you that she will be safe and that i will be locking up her vampire side and memorys of us" Then with out a word she picks up the girl and starts to walk out the door _

_" Onii sama?" the little girl questions " Onii sama please come with us onii sama" she cries _

_Her brother looks at her and says " not this time Amber I will miss you, Goodbye" Then the doors shut and the girls screams fade into the night._

_End of dream_

I wake up crying and thinking that was a weird dream I can still hear the little girl saying "_onii sama?". _Why was aidou in my dream? I looks at the clock it reads 4:00 am great i think ti myself it will never get back to sleep now. So I get up and like a ninjia sneek out the door and outside once outside I walk around for awhile.

Then out of nowere I hear " Amber what are you doing out?"

I jump " who's there" I say turning around " adiou- Sempi you frightend me"

He laughs then looks serous " what are you doing out amber ?you could get hurt"

" I couldn't sleep i had a bad dream" I say .

He looks at me and says " what was it about?"

I tell him about the dream then the looks at me and says " Amber meet me by the fountian tomorrow night ok" then he turns and walks away leaving me to think what on earth is going on?.

**Aidou's pov**

I could't believe my ears she had a dream about the last night I saw my sister and she told the conversation between mother and I word for word. I ran to Kain " Kain you will not believe what happend" I say out of breath

he looks then says " what?"

" amber had a dream about the last time I saw my sister and she knew everything word for word of what happend that night"

Kain looks at me and says " so what?" I glare could he be this dumb?

" it means she is my lost sister is makes sense mother told me she would lock up the vampire side and memorys of us plus she didn't tell me where she was taking Amber" I say.

Kain thinks then says " we need to see kaname".

**Kains pov**

I didn't want to believe it but it made sense that amber was Amber my cousin

" Aidou how are we going to tell her? "

" well I was hoping Kaname could bite her and bring back her memorys first but we will have to tell her first"

he says " i agree" in kaname's room we repeat what we think

kaname thinks the says " I will bite Amber and give her my blood but you will have to tell her before hand ok?"

" yes kaname-sama" I say then start to walk out the door. " I told amber to meet me by the fountian tomorrow night" Aidou says " we can tell her then I want my sister back"

" I agree I miss my little cousin" Then we walk to the Moon dorms to get some sleep as the sun comes up.

_So what do you think love it ?hate it? want to inprove it? Let me know and review! Please and thankyou_

_Starlightbookworm._


	5. the meeting

_Hey everyone the next chapter might take awhile I have finals I have to study for._

_Disclaimer –I do not own vampire knight._

**The talk**

**Amber's pov**

The next day school went by in a blur I mean school is school and no matter where you take it, it is boring. I woke Zero and yuki up in math before they could get into too much trouble. During Science Zero had a pained look on his face and ran out of class not thinking I ran after him and found him in his room in a corner.

"Zero is that you are you ok?"

"Don't come near me amber" he said

I came closer not afraid of him "Zero its ok I know you're a vampire" I said kneeling next to him.

He looked up with wide eyes filled with blood lust "how?" he asks

"that doesn't matter what does is that you need blood" I said.

"No I will not drink blood again I will not" he said but the vampire in him thinks the opposite and he slowly draws nearer to my neck. I close my eyes as I feel his hot breath on my neck and then I feel a sting as his fangs enter my skin and he draws some blood.

After 4 minutes I start to feel weak "zero that enough stop" I say trying to push him off of me but his grip is to strong "zero let go!" I yell and he comes to him right mind and stops I put a hand to my neck to stop the flow of blood.

" I am so sorry Amber" Zero says leaning against the wall

" it's ok zero I better go " I say and walk out the door and run to my room to wash the blood off me and then head out to meet Aidou by the fountain.

**Zero's pov**

As I drank ambers blood I sensed that something was different with her but it tasted so good then I hear a distant voice

"Zero that enough stop" I don't want to I think to myself. "Zero stop!" The voice is louder and I realize it is amber I quickly release her and lean into the wall

" I am so sorry amber"

" It's ok I better go" then she leaves leaving my with my thoughts.

Amber's pov

I waited for Aidou and the I saw him walking toward me with a serious look on his face behind him was Kain that weird why is Kain here I think to myself.

"Amber I need to tell you something" Aidou says

"uh ok what" I reply

"look you might want to sit down" I sit down "ok Amber you're my sister".

**Aidou pov**

" Amber your my sister" I say then close my eyes waiting for her reply she just looks at me

" uh Kain I think she is in shock" I say then I look at my cousin he nods

" Amber you ok" he asks the still girl no reply just a blink.

"Amber?" I say shaking her "say something ".

She looks at me then says "I'm your sister?"

"Yes" I say I am hoping I will believe me "but mother and father blocked your memories and vampire side to keep you safe " I clear things up for her.

"That makes sense" She says and I am relieved

"so you believe me?"

"Yes I do". Wait I think to myself "why do you believe me?"

"Well that would explain the dreams and what happened to my parents and my I getting sent here" she replies.

Great I think "but do you want your memories back?" I ask.

**Amber's pov**

Do I want them back I think to myself " yes" I reply knowing that it means that kaname will have to bite me I still am in shock about this all I mean I just found out that I am a vampire for Christ's sake!

"When do you want to do it?" My cousin who has been in the shadows asks I look at him then say

"tonight I want to remember my real family".

They look at me then say "ok let's go see kaname".

**Aidou pov**

I can't believe it I am going to have my little sister back I think as we walk to kaname's room.

"Kaname-sama? "

I knock on his door and I hear his voice "come in Aidou and Kain and Amber". He is creepy when he knows it is me I think and open the door. Amber walks in and kneels to Kaname

"could you bring back my memories please kaname- sempi?" she asks,

he looks down at the girl and replies "of course Amber" Then he looks at me "Aidou and Kain please leave Amber and I have something's to do". My heart was beating quickly as I faced Amber and hugged her "I will be fine" I hear her say and I nod to her then Kain and I go to wait in the hall.

**Amber's pov**

Aidou and Kain left and I faced the pureblood then walked up to him "are you ready Amber" he asks taking he to a sofa

"yes" I say and I sit down and kaname sits next to me I can feel his breath on my neck and I tilt my neck for him so that it is easier for him to get to. I brace myself as I feel his fangs penetrate my neck and the blood start to flow. Then memories come back in a flood ; my birthdays , my brother , my cousin and my parents , The night I first drink blood , my first ball and the night of me going to the normal world. The world spun and I fell against the pureblood as he pulled out of my neck and then I feel a cool thick liquid pour into my mouth and I open my eyes in shock so this is a purebloods blood I think to myself and I gulp the crimson liquid down. Then the blood stops and I look around the room with my newly opened eyes everything is clear as crystal then I look at kaname and he calls my name but I sounds like it is coming through a tunnel Kaname looks at me then smiles

I can hear him say " welcome back Amber Marie Aidou then darkness overcomes me.

_Well people another chapter done and I tried to make it longer for you since I will not be updating for like another week or so I have to study for finals but I will try to make time to update before next Sunday. Remember to review and sorry for spelling errors and grammar errors . Also Aidou's other sister Tsukiko is not in this story._

_Starlightbookworm. _


	6. awakening

_Hey guys here's another chapter._

_Disclaimer –once again I do not own vampire knight._

**Awakening**

**Kaname's pov**

"Welcome back Amber Marie Aidou" I say to the now sleeping noble vampire. I walk to the closed door and open it " it is done" I say to Aidou and Kain They look up and follow me to where the sleeping girl is.

Aidou looks at her and smiles "I have my sister back after all this time" he says and then bends down and kisses her forehead. Then we hear heavy foot steps outside and then door opens with a loud bang there in the door way, was a fuming mad Zero.

**Zeros pov**

After Amber left I watched as she exited the dorms then went to her dorm I stared out the window for awhile thinking about what had just happened when she came out again and walked toward the fountain. I wonder why she is near the fountain then I see those two vampire cousins walking toward her looking serious. They better not do anything to her I think to myself. Wait why do I care?_ Because you like her. _No I don't,_ yes you do__**. **_Then it hits me I do like amber then I notice she is no longer at the fountain where the heck did she go! I ask myself then the scent of blood fills the air ambers blood! "What are they doing to her?" I yell as I rush out of the building then I smell the stupid purebloods blood "NO" I yell knowing what that means. I run into the moon dorms and I don't sense any humans "They turned her!" I say running into the building the vampires looked at me and I held up bloody rose they gave me room ' the vampires are bring smart for once' I say to myself. I Bolt up the stared and though open the door seeing the vampire cousins over Amber and Kaname watching me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" I scream at them "YOU TURNED HER INTO A VAMPIRE!"

Kaname walks over to me "calm down zero"

I stare at him "Calm down CALM DOWN want me to calm down when you just killed my friend!"

Aidou looks up "Zero she wanted to be turned she..."

I didn't let him finish "are you telling me she wanted to be cursed to this life?" I ask my eyes red with anger

"Zero let me finish please I was saying she wanted to because then she could have her memories back you see amber is my sister" I tells me ,I am in shock how could someone like her be a sister to something like that?

Then Her eyes flicker open " Zero? , Aidou why are you fighting?" she asks in her sweet bell like voice

Aidou turns to her " yes sister I am here and so is Zero we are fighting because we are not seeing eye to eye" She smiles " I know that were you two fighting over me?"

"Yes" Kaname tells her.

she laughs then says " leave please I want to talk to Zero alone" they all look at me glaring

" very well you will have 10 minutes along we will be outside" then they leave leaving me looking at the now noble Vampire.

**Amber's pov**

I could hear voices and I wanted to let them know I was wake then there was screaming something about killing me? But I wasn't dead was I? I try to open my eyes and ask "Zero , Aidou why are you fighting?"

my brother turns to me smiling " yes sister I am here and so is Zero we were fighting because we were not seeing eye to eye" I smile

" were you fighting about me? "I ask

"yes "Kaname says. I laugh then I think that I need to talk to him

"please leave I want to talk to zero alone" I ask and then they leave. "Zero?" I ask

"Amber you are Aidou's sister?"

"Yes I am I was sent to another world to keep me safe that's why everyone thought me dead." I reply he looks at me but has cold eyes "zero don't be mad I am sorry" now I am crying

"I am not mad at you but it is hard to think about all this" he says to me I look up with tear filled eyes

" Is it because I am a vampire and you hate vampires so you hate me" I choke out through sobs

he looks at me and nods"I do hate Vampires but you are my friend and nothing can change that"

That when I look up "thats just it Zero I am not the same now I am a noble vampire not a human so I can't be your friend anymore"

he looks down "I don't care you are still mt friend I just need some time to think about all this"

" I understand " I say as I am can sleep over coming me,

Zero can tell that I am almost asleep "sleep amber you need it see you later during class change" then I am gone back into the world of darkness

**Zero's pov**

I layed the sleeping vampire down and started to walk out when I was in the hallway I turned to face the three vampire " I still hate you" I say " I just don't hate her as much" then I walk out and back to my dorms.

**Kaname's pov**

I walk toward the headmasters office to change ambers classes from day to night as I walk in I see ruka

" so that girl was Aidou's sister?" she asks

" yes" I reply and she nods and walks off.

"Kaname what a nice surprise what are you doing here?" chairman cross asks I told him what happened

he nods "yes I will change her classes right away here are some blood tablets for her" he threw me a little pink box

"thank you" I say and walk out

"Kaname her uniform for the night class will be there tomorrow morning" he yells out the door. I enter the moon dorms

Kain comes up to me " who will she be rooming with?" he asks looking bored

I think " umm with either ruka or rima I think " he nods

" then I will go get her things and put them with rima she is more her age" I nod and Kain leaves. I walk up to rima

"Kaname-sama what is it?" she asks

"Amber will be roomig with you is that ok?" she nods

"yes it is "I nod then walk up to my room so that I can get some sleep.

Here's another chapter remember to review!

Starlightbookworm


	7. the night class

_Hey everyone sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors no one is perfect but if you could let me know if you see any then pm me or review to let my know what they are._

_Disclaimer – if you have been reading the last chapters you would know I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT if you just skipped to this chapter the go back and read from the front like normal people._

**Night class**

**Amber's pov**

I opened my eyes and wondered why I was in the moon dorms then the events of last night hit me I was a vampire now. I slowly got out of bed and saw an outfit layed out for me it was a white dress with lace at the bottom then there were white flats and a blue headband. On top of the clothes was a not it read

_Dear Amber_

_I hope you like the dress; Ruka found it and thought it would fit you. Sorry I wasn't here for you when you awoke but Kaname had me and the others go to a meeting if you need anything the maids have been ordered to follow you for the day._

_Your bro _

_Aidou_

_P.s Zero is waiting outside_

I look out the window and sure enough there is Zero waiting he looks up and see's me I smile and wave to him he waves back and starts to enter the dorms. I get on the outfit and had down stairs to meet Zero " hey" I say looking at the ground " hey" he replies I look up and he comes and hugs me

" you know I don't hate you right?" he asks

I shake my head " no I don't because you should I am a vampire" I say. He looks at me then sighs

" amber I do hate vampires but for some reason I can't hate you no matter what you are" he says

I grin" thanks zero" Then I realize a strange feeling and look at Zero's neck I can see the veins and blood I can tell my eyes have turned red with blood lust. Zero looks at me and pulls me closer

"go ahead I know what you want" he says and I start to get closer to him

"are you sure Zero?" I ask

" yes you helped me so now I will help you" with that I opened my mouth and pierced his skin with my fangs crimson liquid poured into my mouth and ending my thirst I pull out " thank you" I say. Then Aidou rushes in

"Amber your awake!" He yells excitedly and hugs me

"umm hello to you to" I say hugging him back.

" how are you feeling Amber"?, Rima , Shiki , Kaname , Aidou , and even ruka all asked at once

" umm fine thanks" I reply and take turns hugging all of them. Kaname hands me something it's a pink box I open it , It is filled with blood tablets " thanks " I say then he hands me the night class uniform " thanks again I say.

" Class starts in 3 hours" Kain says I nod ok then everyone heads off to get an hour or so of sleep

Aidou walks by me and asks "how are you this active when you just woke up are you sure you're vampire?"

I grin "yep I am positive that I am big bro" he looks at me then walks off to sleep. I look at zero and ask "do you want to go outside?" He nods and opened the door for me and I walk into the yard the sun glares in my eyes making me get a headache " uhh the sun hurts" I say starting to move toward the shadows zero looks at me then comes and puts his hands over my eyes to shield them " thanks " I mumble. I can hear him digging in his pockets for something's and then sunglasses come over my eyes " thanks again" I say smiling and looking around everything looked so clear and defined with my new vampire eyes , I could smell everything the sweet roses the mossy grass ect.. "Wow" is all I could say

Zero grins then says "I have to go and get ready for the day class to be let out so they won't kill you trying when you are trying to get to class "

I nod and give him a hug "see you later" and I go back into the dorm. As I enter I see another note "what is with all the notes?" I ask to no one I read it "ok so I will be rooming with rima" I say and head toward the room I knock "hello rima?"

"come in Amber" I hear her say I open the door and rima is sitting on her bed reading a book

"hi" I say

"Hi" is her reply "your bed is right there" she points to a bed with a blue bed set and white pillows

"thanks I say and I notice that there are clothes on the bed and toothpaste, toothbrush, hair brush, ... also. I grab The uniform and some makeup that was on my bed and head to the bathroom I put on the uniform and some light makeup then head out to the main area where everyone is waiting

"time to go to class" Kaname says I nod and the gates open only to show screaming fan girls and boys I can see Zero and Yuki trying to keep them away I walk toward Yuki "Thanks" I say.

"Are you new?" A girl asks

"yep my name is Amber Aidou" The girls scream

"your Idol-sempi's sister?"

I nod then say "sorry but I have to get to class" and I walk to the school building. I can't believe that I have to deal with that everyday I think, the class was boring and by the time it ended I was almost asleep. As I walked out the building I noticed Zero " Hey Zero" I say waving he looks at me " what's wrong" I ask

" we found another girl in the woods" he replies and points to where the headmaster is holding a girl with red hair and pale skin

I gasp " ren" .

_Sorry for the cliff-hanger I will update as soon as I can but that might not be for awhile._

_Starlightbookworm._


	8. ren

_Hey people sorry for kind of making the characters a bit OOC last time but I am hoping that it will get better. Keep in mind that the night class might act different around other night class students then the humans._

_Disclaimer – Me – Aidou wake up! And come out_

_Aidou – why did you wake me up?_

_Me- because I want you to say it and besides you sleep too much anyway._

_Aidou- if I say it can I go back to bed_  
_me- yep_

_Aidou – Starlightbookworm doesn't own vampire knight, There happy! (Walks off to go back to bed.)_

**Ren**

**Rens pov**

It's been a week since Amber vanished into thin air and I still don't know where she went and I am worried about her. The police can't find even a hair that belonged to her; it is like she never existed. I was walking home from another long boring day at school when I saw a man he looked around 30 with brown hair and blue eyes,

"hey little girl" He asked in a friendly voice I looked at him

"yes ?" I replied back

"would you like to see your friend again?" I was shocked did he know where Amber was? "Sure" I said and he motioned for me to follow him so I did, He led me into this dark room "Amber" asked. Then there was a flash of light and I was in a forest The world spun and I thought I saw the chairman of cross academy before I blacked out but I seriously thought that I heard a voice that sounded Like Amber gasping my name

" Ren?".

Amber's pov

I couldn't believe it Ren was here! Wait why is Ren here? I thought to myself as I watched the sleeping girl. The other's and I (meaning Kain , Aidou , and Zero , and I) have been taking turns watching her I sigh then her eyes flicker I watch her hoping she will wake up, then her bright blue eyes open and she looks wide eyed at me

" amber?" she says almost as if she doesn't want to believe it.

" yeah Ren it's me" I say

" how" she questions me I sigh again and tell her about how I came to vampire knight and about zero but I didn't tell her that I liked him I also didn't tell her I was a vampire yet I didn't want to overload her brain. After I told her She didn't believe me until Kaname walked in then she looked at me and nodded

" I believe you now" I chuckled ,

" hey Kaname-sempi this is my best friend Ren" I announce to him he nods in Rens direction

" nice to meet you Ren" then he looks at me " there is a meeting that you need to come to Amber" I nod then bend down to hug Ren who hugs me back then walk off with Kaname seeing that the headmaster is going in to see Ren.

Ren's pov

I couldn't believe it I was in Vampire Knight! I mean come on this is so cool! Maybe I will might Aidou! I think as the Headmaster walks in and goes over the rules then hands me a day class uniform I sigh " I guess I will still be going to school darn" The head master asks how I got here and I tell him he nods and says something along the lines of

" that seems to be happening a lot" Then he walks out the door. I lean against the pillows and fall asleep again thinking I wonder why amber had to go to a meeting with Kaname?

Amber's pov

"Those meeting are boring" I complain to Kain as we walk outside to go to class

Kain nods then ask "so how do you like cross academy so far?"

I look at him then reply "its ok I mean school is school but I do miss my other family" I wonder what is happening in the normal world with my other family anyway? I ask to myself as we walk into the scream crowd of fans I look around and see Aidou acting all player like to the girls I sigh , Kaname is helping Yuki up again and zero is glaring , Just a normal day I think to myself. Once in class we settled down when the scent of blood filled the air and Aidou walked out the door I looked at Kain and he nodded so we both followed him. When we finally caught up with him he was drinking Yuki's blood I ran up to him and hit him "Aidou!" I scolded him like a bad child he looked at me

" what she smells and tastes good" I sniff the air and feel my eyes turn red Yuki looks even more scared but I fight my lust. Just then I hear a gun pointed at my brother and zero threatens him Kain comes and grabs his cousin then drags him away to the headmasters office. I turn to Yuk

i "sorry for my idot of a brother" then I turn to zero who was the gun trained on me

"you can put the gun down I won't harm her you should know me better than that "with that I start to walk off when

Zero calls "amber!"

I turn to face the boy and look into his purple eyes "yes?"

he looks at me then stutters' " willyougooutwithme?"

I stare "What"

"will you go out with me" he asks turning away

I smile "of course" I say then head toward the dorms again. That night I wondered how Ren will react when I tell her I am a vampire.

Zero's pov

Yes I finally got a date with Amber I think to myself I mean I have only know her for a week and talked to her 5 times but somehow she is different and can bring the real me out she looks past the barriers I have put up around myself, I don't care if she is a vampire she is the only person besides for maybe Yuki that I can be myself around. I can't wait for our date tomorrow. I think as I walk to the guest room to watch the strange girl who it seems that amber knows somehow.

_Hey guys sorry this is a lame chapter but I had to bring Ren here somehow._

_Review please :-)_


	9. explaining

_Disclaimer – I do not own Vampire knight_

**Explaining**

**Ren's pov**

I slowly woke up, had no clue where I was then the events of the night before hit me, I was in vampire knight! I looked around the room it was plain with white walls then I saw Amber she was staring at me with her blue eyes and leaning against the white wall

"So you are finally awake" she said smiling at me walking over to the bed

"Yep" I said I continued to look at her something was different about her but I couldn't tell what it was.

She caught me looking at her, "What is wrong?" she asks

"Something about you is off, you are not the same "I say

she smiles sadly and slowly nods "Your right Ren I have changed you see..." she told me about how she was Aidou's sister and why she got sent to the normal world. I just look at her

"I understand if you don't want to be friends with a vampire" she says looking at me with sad eyes

" idiot " I say " I don't care what you are , you are still amber , the same Amber who loves Zero , goes crazy over sugar , stays up till 2:00am talking to me, never studies , can cheer anyone up , and is my best friend I say

Amber looks at me then starts to cry happy tears "Thank you" she says softy

I get up and hug her "I will always be your friend". Then I smile remembering something and I look at her "soooo what's with you and Zero?"

She looks wide eyed at me because of the sudden change in mood and topic "what do you mean?" she questions me.

"Well by now you would have tried to get him to like you because you are obsessed with him" I explain

she laughs "same old Ren" then she says " your right I have met him and gotten him to like me ,he asked me out on a date tonight"

I squeal "YES, I knew it!" Amber looks at me confused

"What did you think I would be mad at you?" she nods I laugh "I am happy that you found a great guy" then I made my face serious "where are you going for the date?"

"Out to the Italian cafe in town, the dates at 4:00" I look at the clock It reads 10:00 great I think then I turn to my friend, face still serious I say

"Then let's get you ready" and I grab her and we head to the town. In the town we head to all the clothing shops till finally we spot in the window the cutest outfit; dark jeans that have a blue rhinestone design and a blue ribbon as a belt, with a white tank top and a blue, black and white plaid hoodie I grab Amber and drag her into the store. Once we found all the pieces of the outfit I pushed her into the changing room, when she got it on and came out to show me I clapped "you look great "she smiled looking at herself in the mirror. We bought the outfit and went to the shoe store and bought a pair of blue flats to complete the outfit then we headed back to the school, when we got back Amber got on the outfit and I did her hair , I made it pin straight and in a high ponytail then added a black bow for fun then I put some light makeup on Amber ,I stepped back to see my work " you're ready" I said just then there was a knock on the door " good luck" I said as zero walked in and took one look at her and said

"You look great" then he took her arm and lead her away.

**Amber's pov**

Zero and I walked to the cafe not talking the whole way "zero are you ok?" I ask

He looks at me "yeah I just don't know what I should say" I laugh he glares

"sorry but just that's cute" I explain he smiles then opens the door of the cafe we walk up and order some food then sit down.

"Zero?" I ask he looks up and grunts I take that as a yeah? "Um why do you like me if you hate vampires?

"Because" his purple eyes look into my blue ones "your different I cannot explain it but you are" I nod ok then Zero says "have you found out what power you have yet?" I shake my head

"I had not even thought of it really, but I hope I will find out soon" I say

He smiles "I am sure whatever it is it will be great". So we talk like this for about an hour then we head back to the school at the dorms.

Zero looks at me then gives me a hug "thanks Amber have a great night "

"You to Zero" and I hug him back then head up to my room. That night I lay awake wondering I wonder what my power is.

**Stranger's pov**

I sit in the tree watching Amber talk with the vampire hunter and think to myself enjoy your little friends and life while you can little one, but your destiny will soon catch up with you, then I turn and run into the night.

Hey everyone thanks for reading sorry it's so short. Let me know if any of you have ideas on what Amber's power should be, thanks. Keep up the reviews!

Starlightbookworm


	10. AN 2

Hey everyone just wanted to say sorry for the really bad grammar and spelling in my chapters and thank you to everyone who has helped me with all that. Anyway the next couple of chapters will be better I promise so keep reading please.

Thanks

starlightbookworm


	11. kidnapped

_Hey guys I am back and sort of out of writers block but not totally._

**Amber's pov **

CRASH! I awoke with a start only to find a hand placed over my mouth I tried to scream but was unable to

"Be quite" I hear a voice say I sounds like a mans, my heart is pounding but I slowly nod and the hand over my mouth lets go and I sit up

"Who are you?" I asked

"You do not need to know that but you are coming with me" the man said

"I don't think so" I say and start to run toward the door I almost make it when something hits me on the back of my head the last thing I see is my brother flinging open the door and looking at me.

**Aidou's pov**

I hear a faint crash and sit up in bed wondering what is going on then I hear talking and I sounds like it is coming from Ambers room

"What is it?" I hear Kain ask

"I don't know" I say and head to where I heard the sounds I come to Ambers room and hear her say

"I don't think so" Then I hear silence and I open the door to find my sister on the floor and a man standing over her

"Who are you?" I said my voice full of venom

"No one" the man says and he picks up Amber before I can get to her and jumps out the open window.

I stand shocked at what had just happened then I start running to Kaname's room

"Kaname" I say as I get to the door "Kaname please open up" The door opened and Kaname still sleepy and looking really pissed looks at me

"What do you want Hanabusa?" he asks

"Ambers been kidnapped" I say and Kaname looks at me then lets me come into his room I explain what had just happened

Kaname replies " This is bad we have to find her soon, go get her friend Ren please" I nod and leave the room to go to the day class classroom.

As I enter the classroom the class goes dead silent

" is that idol-sempi?"

"it's idol-sempi!"

"OMG it's a night class student!"

I look around the room and spotted Ren looking at me with questioning eyes I looked to the teacher and asked

"Sorry for interrupting but May I please see Ren?"

The teacher nods and says "Ren please go with Aidou"

Ren gets up and walks up to me "This better be good I like this class" she says,

As we walk out I notice the girls giving Ren death glares. I turn to Ren and say "Ambers been kidnapped"

Ren looked shocked then all of a sudden a look of anger comes over her face "WHAT HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" she yells and tries to punch me before remembering that she could not hurt a vampire

"Calm down I am as mad as you are but we have to find her she could be in danger" I said

Ren nodded " Ok but who did it?"

"I don't know some guy" I said

"Amber is missing?" someone asks behind me I turn around to find that it is zero

"Yeah" I said and explain how and who did it

"Well what are we here talking for we have to find her" Zero said and I nod so does Ren so we start talking about where she could be.

**Ambers pov**

I slowly start to overpower the darkness that is holding me captive as I open my eyes I see a girl sitting near me looking at me she looks my age and has flaming straight red hair and green eyes with pale skin,

"You're awake finally" she says

"Yeah where am I?" I asked

"I can't tell you sorry, and sorry for what my father did he was not supposed to hurt you" she says with sad eyes

"Who are you?" I asked again

"My name is Sarah" she said

I smile "thanks" then the door opens and a man walks in

"Your awake it took ya long enough" he said"

"Why am I here?" I calmly ask

"You are here because your blood can make the level E Vampires and Level D vampires into nobles" he said

I just look at him "what but how and why did I not know about this?" I ask

He just laughs "I don't care I just want your blood" and he starts walking toward me then he grabs me

"No!" I yell and just before me can bite me water starts to gush into the room

"What is this?" he roars then looks at me "you did this"

I look at myself and realize that I am dry while everyone else is wet the water is rising and is almost over Sarah's head I grab her and she becomes dry again she looks at me in shock while she watches her father drown in the clear water around us.

"How did you do that?" she asks

"I am afraid I do not know" I said still in shock about what I had just done

"But why did you save me?" Sarah looks at me with questioning eyes

"Because you are not bad and you did not want to hurt me" I said

She smiled "Thank you"

I looked around the room and see that the water had gone down so I let Sarah go then I start to feel dizzy I can hear Sarah calling my name but darkness once again overcomes me and I fall into the deep abyss of sleep.

_Hey guys sorry this is a random chapter and does not make a ton of sense but it is all I can think of right now. Please review._

_starlight_


	12. war

Aidou's pov

We still had not clue on where to find Amber we had looked everywhere! I looked at Kain who looked as tired as I felt being out in the sun was so not fun for vampires, we were walking down the street when we heard this sound that sounded like water and a lot of it to I looked around to see where the sound was coming from and I saw a building overflowing with water and I could smell blood and I realized that it was Ambers blood.

"Amber is in there" I said to my cousin

"How do you know?" he asked

"I can smell her blood" I said the I Yelled "REN, KANAME, ZERO WE FOUND HER" and Ren and Kaname and Zero came running then I started to make my way toward the building. Once inside I gasped at the scene in front of me there was water everywhere, a dead man in the center of the room and my sister passed out on the floor there was also a girl I had never seen before standing next to Amber

"What happened here?" I asked the girl

"Well my father kidnapped this girl and then when he tried to hurt her water came gushing in and killed him but somehow she saved me then she passed out" I girl explained

"Amber did all of this?" I asked myself "wow"

"Let's get Amber out of here" Zero said and I nodded and walked over to my sister and picked her up

"Let's go" I said and then looked at the girl "you can come with us"

"Ok" The girl said "By the way my name is Sarah" I nodded ok and we all started to walk back to the school.

**Amber's pov **

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself back at the school was that all a dream? I thought to myself as I thought about the man and the girl and all the water that had come out of no were, and if it wasn't a dream did I make all that water appear? I looked around the room and saw Aidou sleeping in a chair In the corner of the room

"Aidou?" I called

He looked up "Amber?"

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked he explained what had occurred to me and I nodded in understanding

"Amber we found out your power" he said and I looked at him "It is water"

"Well that would explain the water" I said mostly to myself

Aidou looked at me "why was that guy after you anyway?" he asked me

"Because my blood can make any vampire rise in status at least that is what he said" I said

"So you know , that is why you were sent away so that this would not happen when the other vampires find out you will be forever hunted" my brother said

"You mean this will happen again?" I asked

Aidou nodded "and most likely there will be a war over it" he said sadly.

I was shocked there would be a war and I would be over me? "But why what is important about my blood? I asked

"The thing is that if any level E or D vampire drinks your blood they become nobles that means that they would be stronger and harder to kill that's why if there is a war they will try to get you on their side because whatever side you are on will win" I hear a voice say I turn around and see Kaname

"I see" I said then Kaname tosses me a box of blood tablets " here I can tell you are thirsty" I nodded in thanks and dropped three into a glass of water and drank I had not noticed my thirst but now that it was gone I realized how much I had wanted blood

"Thank you" I said but Kaname had already left I looked at my brother

"So do you think that the other vampires know about me yet?" I asked

"I don't know but in any case you need rest so sleep" My brother said and lead me toward the bed I laid down and fell asleep.

**Kaname's pov**

I walked toward the council building and walked inside

"Kaname-Sama just who I wanted to see" Ichijo said "We hear that the girl has finally come back you do know what this means right?"

I nodded "yes I do it means that you will want her to make your vampires stronger and I will not let that happen" I said venom filling my voice

"As always you are correct you can always give her to us and there will not be a war" Ichijo said

I looked at him and smirked "I don't think so" and I turned to leave as I closed the door I heard Ichijo say

"You have put this upon yourself Kaname from this day forth the war has began"

_So what did ya think? I think that this will be the end of this story but I will make a sequel if you all want but you have to review and no flames please and thank you._

_Starlight. _


End file.
